


a ghost in me

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran, The Power Station (Band)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Playlist, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: A Duran mix for this wonderful spooky time of the year.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	a ghost in me

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick i thought up. originally posted on my tumblr and i figured i’d share it here too! these are mostly some darker tracks that give off a spooky kind of vibe 🧡 oh and i added Out Of My Mind since i forgot it originally. SO MANY SPOOKY VIBES

Hungry Like The Wolf (Night Version)

Night Boat

Shadows On Your Side

Out Of My Mind

The Power Station - Scared

Arcadia - Election Day

Tel Aviv (Air Studio Version)

Secret Oktober

Medazzaland

The Wild Boys - Wilder Than Wild Boys Extended Mix

Love Voodoo

Arcadia - Lady Ice

The Chauffeur

Chains

Drive By

Dirty Great Monster

Arcadia - The Flame

Being Followed

Silva Halo

Virus


End file.
